7th World With You
by HisBrother
Summary: A battle between the real and unreal,how two worlds exist and collide. Mary Deventer an ambitious and wavering high school student was trapped in the unreal world where the things made by illusions exist:A world that was getting real the longer she stays and adores it. A world where dreams, power, and immortality exist. A world where you will be trapped forever once you can't find.
1. chapter 1

A human has an average dream of sixdreams every night.

Mary closed the book she was reading as her teacher come inside the classroom. She put the book inside her bag pack and get her pen. The class was so silent and some were tense. Today is their final exam. Last night she studied her lessons, not letting a single note slip. She'd only slept for five hours and taking advantage of an insomnia was fine for her, she always have an insomnia and it doesn't do any good but last night was different. Mary receives her test paper, she pray and calm herself, taking a deep breath she cheer up and started to answer the questions.

Mary Deventer was an ambitious and smart student studying at a local school, though she had a scholarship to a prestigious school, she prefer to finish high school at a local school, she was a diligent student who's dream is to become a doctor someday, she came from a lower-upper class family which inspires her to strive and focus on her studies, she had a younger sister named Christine who was always mistaken to be her twin but unlike her, Christine has a light character everybody loves and was very girly. Compared to her younger sister, she was thought to be antisocial, snob and loner, others thought she really strict and cold, her parents sometimes thought the same and they were afraid that their eldest daughter was a lesbian although she was the only boyish and doesn't like dresses that much she's not the WHO they think would fell for girls other than guys. Mary was the opposite of what they think, the truth IS she was sensitive and caring, responsible other than strict and timid not a snob nor antisocial. She wants to be friendly but her case of xenophobia was keeping her, she fears strangers that's why she's not use with entertaining people and would prefer to be alone.

Last night, is not just one of those ordinary nights. Cold breeze was blowing outside and even with the windows closed still she can feel it, she was wearing her pajamas and jacket. She already finish studying and her sister will be sleeping inside her room, she lie down next to her sister who was fast asleep. She says her prayers and drifted to sleep.


	2. chapter 2

She woke up when somebody knock on the door, she stands up and turn on the switch that was on the corner, the blanket of darkness was gone but the strange thing is, she wasn't in her room anymore. The room she was in was twice as big as her room. Before, she didn't even have a fancy bedroom she prefer a simple one, not this bedroom with curtains on each side just like what old big houses, another thing is Christine isn't beside her, she panic knowing her little sister was lost and there is a big chance that she wasn't in her room. There is a knock, ' who could it be?' she asked herself, another knock was heard, she was nervous this time and her heart beats fast. An image of a cold blooded stranger flashes on her mind, her mind went blank she didn't know what to do, a knock was heard again and again, looking around she silently went inside a cabinet, she curl herself and close the door. Inside the cabinet she could still see the light in the room. The knock stops and it gives her relief but where in the world is she? Where is Christine? The space in the cabinet wasn't that big but was enough for her. Though she still consider this place as narrow but this is better than death she thought, "ha ha" she freeze when she heard a light chuckle "where are you? Are you playing hide and seek? "She covers her mouth and begin to sweat, she held her knees and try to calm her breathing "oh, come on get out from where you are right now or would you like me to play with you? Sorry but playing doesn't look nice" the man's voice echoes inside the room "fine I look for you , okay then lights out" she heard the sound of the light turns off, she heard his light steps roaming inside and now her heart was beating so fast " your heart beat is so loud " the man says ,she was going to get killed she thought , the man was perhaps a sadist " oh your inside on one of those cabinets , well let's see which one smells stingy " her heartbeats faster as the man walks closer and closer to the cabinet, she covers and curl herself more " roses are red, violets are blue , cabinet like this is where I will found you-GOTCHA!" The cabinet flew open, "found yah sting" the guy said "hey what are you doing here?" Scared on what might happen to her she didn't dare to look at the person who was looking at her right now, she can't calm herself and she wants to cry though she tries herself to hold back, she hates strangers and there is one right now in front of her, "stand up" the guy ordered coldly, she was weak and didn't even have the courage to stand nor face the stranger "would you stand by yourself or would you like me to force you to stand" tear drops glide on the side of her face. Right now she was trembling, the man kneels down and started to move his hand, he feels the man's hand touch her hair and it rest in her head for a while, strangely she found comfort and little by little she calms down " hey, stingy brat what are you so scared of?" The man's voice was still scary, the coldness haven't left, she took a deep breath and manage to look the man, just as she was about to , lightning strikes and the thunders' sound echoes inside the room. She immediately covers her ears and drew her knees closer, she haven't seen the man's face. She was trembling again and in an instant the man's hand move from her hair to her right hand and grab her, she was surprise as she was pressed on the man's body, that moment stays for a while until she calms down " are you all right?" The man asked " yeah" she replied shyly "okay then, since your all ready fine--" the man grab her arms and pull her up " you stingy brat! Don't you know what time is it? Huh, what do you think you are? A princess?" The man's voice was cold and harsh, his hand grips her arm tight and instead of getting hurt physically, she was much terrified, she can't see the man's face well for it was dark but his eyes were like blazing fire of blue. It scares her and there's something like a force that keeps her from moving, his grip tighten and tighten like he was trying to break her arm's bone, she bit her bottom lip trying to endure the pain and the man finally release her arm.

The next thing happen is that the lights turn on and she found herself alone in the room, the man suddenly disappears "Is that a dream?" She asked herself but then there's a mark from the grip therefore his real "Christie" a voice from a female person called from behind, she look back just to see one of her best friends "Eve Heartfield "Eve?" she asked "yes, wait, why aren't you dressed in your uniform , are you going to pissed them or are you not feeling well?" She asked in her usual tone, "I-I--" another person enter the room and it was Chaze Tan her other best friend " Chri's why aren't you dressed in your uniform?" She asked, she look dumbfounded , two of her best friends were dressed neatly in a school uniform - red neck tie, white polo under a black blazer and a dark skirt up to their knees, " Christie are you going to remain still or what?" Eve asked " I-I don't understand, are you joking? guys I'm Ma--" "what's the matter?" A black haired and purple eyed guy in a the same uniform except for the lower part enters the room, he was good looking and tall, but his voice is calm yet cold just like 'him' she thought, ' it couldn't be him right?' She asked herself just as she look back to his eyes and found the difference. "Are you sick?" The guy asked but she remained silent, she want to vomit, she feels like everybody is a stranger "you look pale, please remain inside your room and take a rest" the man went out and she was getting more confused now. Eve and Chaze was about to go when she try to stop them "wait--where are you going?" She asked "in school of course" she gaze at the clock on the table "10:30? Seriously? You've got to be kidding me" "Dhane was right your..your sick so please rest. Bye . see you soon" "wai--" They left her just as she was about to asked her second question, the door closed.

Mary throws herself on the bed, her feelings are already mixed together. She was scared, sad, surprise and a bit mad. She was confused why they called her Christie -she was Mary. She stood up and went to see her reflection in a plain mirror, she was still wearing the same jacket and pajama but her dark hair that was up to her shoulder was ruined, she was pale and unhealthy, the trace of tears was still in her cheeks, her brown eyes was watery and everything she was- is a mess right now.

Where is she? Where is Christine? Who were those strangers? Where are her best friends and what's really going on? She went back to bed, she cuddles and hug a pillow, covering her body with the comfy yellowish blanket. Tears started to fell and in the next minute she's already crying. She hope that tonight was just a dream even though everything seemed to be so real, lightning and thunder has stop but the rain was still falling. Mary cried until she fell asleep, if this dream isn't real she wants to wake up right now but if ever this is true ~ she was upset and she didn't know what to do.


	3. chapter 3

She woke up and found herself hugging her pillow, she looks around just to see the unchanged surroundings. The memories of last night is still in her mind "strangers" she mumbles. Mary remember her best friends, she stood up and went to the bath, she washes her face quickly and exits herself from the room.

Silently she explores the place, which is quite huge, she look at the magnificent paintings hanging on the wall, every corner of the house have a variety of paintings, there are also statues and other art collections placed on the tables she passed as she walks. There is a lot of doors in the room and she didn't know if her friends are still in this place. She found the stairs and went down. Downstairs, the place is dim and there is only a little sunlight that creeps through the red curtains, the place was designed with paintings and other artworks just like upstairs. The difference are the portraits of persons compared to the paintings upstairs which are nature landscapes.

Mary wanders around, amaze on how big the room and the number of art collections the place can't be called a house but a manor. The wall is painted white and there are small artistic details on the edges near the ceiling just like the mansion of old dons and the antics and art collections set on the small rectangular tables was very beautiful. Mary took a good look to each paintings in huge canvases. The left corner has three different paintings the one in the left side near the window is a painting of a black knight, the one in the middle is a shadow which arouses her curiosity next to it was a picture of a man kneeling while taping a gray wolf. The opposite corner has also three paintings, a man wearing a dark cape and hat that was sitting on a bench. The one in the middle was a portrait of little kids sitting on a maroon couch similar to one of the couch in the dining. Next to it was a portrait of a man wearing a white cape and dark boots but he was painted while turning back and only the side of his face can be seen, but the man have a long golden straight hair with eyes was as red as blood.

While walking around scanning the odd home. She fears that she was not really dreaming and the strangers she met was giving her a run for your life instincts, she found the door and went to open it, and on her way she stumbles on something hard and fell on the floor resulting to a thump. Silently, she stood up nervous that she might cause an attention when, she was about to take a few step and finally reach the knob but, somebody grabs her left foot causing her to stumble for the second time. The grip in her foot tightens and she recall the memory of last night. Cold sweat ran on the side of her face and she already could hear the beating of her heart, the thought of a stranger was making her more anxious. And the man's grip keeps her still, she could feel him moving, sitting up and reaching her "what do you think you are doing?" the man asked "I ~ I~ am w~wandering" the man withdraw his hands from her feet. She sits and tries to calm down "turn around" the man commands, she didn't want to move but her body obeys what the man commands just like what 'he' do, she was expecting a blazing blue flame not a hypnotizing purple eyes that met hers.

Mary is forced to go back into her room but this time she is with this stranger whom she thought to be cool and attractive but his more likely to be a psycho talking to his teddy bear seriously. She remain still as she sit on the chair opposite to him, the atmosphere is fugly and she have nothing to do but stare at the round table that serves as thier barrier. She gaze at the clock on the wall and it was already past nine in the morning. She stood up to open the window curtains just to found out that it was raining outside. It was gloomy and the drops of rain that hit the glass windows discourage her to go outside. She didn't know what was the world outside. She could see the plants and the garden, the huge gate was far and was close. This place was dull and even with the art collections inside, still, the place remains the same. It is not lively and it makes her feel lonely even though she's not alone "are you dismayed that it is raining outside?" She's surprise when the man spoke, "well, teddy was whispering something...what is it teddy?" the man held the bear stuff near his ear as if it's whispering something "oh~teddy says it's a shame on you and ..Your friends" Mary remember Eve and Chaze, knowing that the man knows where are her friends, she want to ask him and turn around to face him but the chair where he just sit was already empty and the guy vanish. 'What's going on' she asked and slapped herself thinking that perhaps she was only dreaming. Where did the guy went? And now she's alone, scared, upset and confuse. She lay down in the bed, thinking what should she do, she sit up and notice a journal, small blue notebook on the table beside the bed. She reach to it and open the first page, written in italicize word was the name 'Christie Wright' down to it was the word 'Diary'.

She turn to the second page and see what's written, something's missing in her diary, she notice and turn to the other pages and find out that it was the same. Christie's diary doesn't have any date but still she need to know who really is Christie and the diary will be of great help. She turns back to the second page and read its content:

DATE:

Dear diary,

Today is my birthday and I am the luckiest person right now. For the first time in my 10 years here in the orphanage I received a gift from Mr. Falcon, he was the kind man who always visits the orphanage these past days. I received a gift from him and that is my diary, this small notebook was nice and I love it. Mr. Falcon told me that this note will serve as my best friend, my companion and my keeper that's why I will surely take care of this one.

*page 3*

DATE:

Dear diary,

Today, Mr. Falcon visit the orphanage again he also brought some toys. He also play with us but that didn't take long because Sister Abigail called for him. I guessed they were discussing a very important matter. The rest of the day is fine I also ate a lot of veggies but Lily hate it, still I hope Mr. Falcon will join us somehow.

*page 4*

DATE:

Dear diary,

Today, Lily is sick and I am worried about her, she was feverish and can't even stand. I hope she will get well soon because I Love My Little Sister Very Much.

*page 5*

DATE:

Dear diary,

Today my sister was already fine, well much better than yesterday and it was all thanks to Sister Annescent who gives her medicines but I am wondering when will Mr. Falcon visit the orphanage again, soon we will meet him and he would play with us. I will be waiting for him and I know the other kids also want to see him again.

*page 6*

DATE:

Dear diary,

I'm not fine today because my sister was feverish again. I remain beside Lily the entire day, Sister Annescent and I needs to force her to eat veggies but she disgust it and vomit some. I am scared of what might happen to my sister. I hope she will be fine soon.

Mary spends the day reading the contents of the diary, she lost track of the time and didn't notice that the rain already stop. Little by little she found out about Christie's background, she had a little sister named Lily and that they grew up in the orphanage supervised by Sister Abigail and Sister Annescent was a kind person who aids sick children. Eve, Chaze and Leigh Ann were her closest friends that grew up in the same orphanage, she met Sheena a year later and the five of them became the closest.

I woke up when somebody was shaking me "wake up wake up!" I cover myself with the blanket, it was Eve for sure. I can tell from her voice. If I was still in this strange place, I don't want to wake up anymore. I try to ignore the shakes and pretend to be sleeping and didn't hear a thing. "Christie, you need to wake up, you have not eaten, aren't you?" Chaze's calm voice was what I heard and then somebody removes the blanket and tickles my side. I open my eyes just to see a curly black haired, hazel eyed girl smiling at me. It was "Sheena. . . "She giggles and pokes my head "your such a sleepy brat " I sit up and was glad to see my friends, Chaze is sitting at the left side of the bed. Sheena was beside me, Eve was standing and next to her was Leigh Ann who was smiling. My friends are here and I am not alone for sure but I realize that they were not the friends that I use to know, their faces are the same but the way they act was so different and also, they know me as Christie, not Mary. Still, I am hoping that they could answer the questions that keep bugging me.

"Chris, are you feeling well already? Eve and Chaze told us that you're not fine that's why you didn't go to school yesterday" Leigh state as she hands a table tray with hot soup onto it "yeah, I'm fine and hey, what's this?" she asked " it's your favorite meat soup, what I mean is that it's a pork soup~ your favorite!" Leigh giggles a little when she spoke and Mary just stare at the soup, she's hungry but her stomach will get upset if she will eat pork, it's not that she have an allergy but the thing is her stomach didn't like pork and she always have a low bowel movement after eating such food. However, she was very hungry and have put aside the thought. After eating, Mary asked them why they were here and she also found out about the Overlourds. She knew that Christie's friends might notice her strange questions but it's a good thing that they were still answering.


	4. chapter 4

The Overlourd's was a family of vampires headed by George Sebastien Gabrielle Morell-Crux Overlourd who was the younger brother of the powerful Vampire king and the eldest brother of Frankenstein Morell-Crux and Ares Phyan Blas Morell-Crux. The Vampire king is the ancient supreme ruler of all the vampires and holds the greatest power among all the vampires. Frankenstein is a miracle from a human and a vampire, he was a pure human but had vampire strength, instincts and he doesn't age. Ares was the youngest sibling and he was also a powerful vampire.

Gabrielle had three vampire wives namely Cassandra, the vampire who came from the North, she was a binge eater and the only daughter of the great vampire ruler of the North, Beatrizze is a vampire that came from the clan of Sabertooth which is one of the seven riches vampire clans, and Diannawas a hybrid between vampire and werewolf. The first wife -Cassandra bore four children whom she named Troye, Dhaniel, Tristan and Christian. Beatrizze the second wife bore two kids named Cedric and Zayn. The third wife-Diana bore him a child named Shun.

The brothers grew up in the manor and feed to those people who went in ~those who are willing to offer themselves and those who are unlikely.


	5. chapter 5

Mary took a bath to clear her mind and to think well, knowing and meeting the Overlourd's was the scariest thing she ever heard. And she will meet the brothers for the first time as Mary. She turn off the shower, dry herself and dressed in the said uniform that unexpectedly suits her. She was nervous as she gazed the clock 8: 00 pm. At 9:00 her friends told her to go down for dinner which means that her biological clock needs to adjust. The time passes by noticeably, a knock on the door gets her attention. She walks and went to the door to open it. Her friends were waiting for her, she look at them. She didn't expect to see their calm expression and happy faces as if they were not be devoured anytime or was she wrong? they were wearing the same uniform as hers. The bottom is a black skirt up to knees and a pair of school shoes. Mary followed them downstairs to the kitchen where the brothers neatly sat in their respective chairs along the long table and very arrogant as what they seemed.

I sit in between Chaze and Sheena. Opposite to me is Leigh Ann beside her was Eve. As soon as everyone already sat. We started to eat, I am looking down and didn't dare ti look any of the brothers. I pick the fork and started to eat as well as quietly as I can like I don't exist but the atmosphere was a bit heavy and the silence was so loud, only the sounds made by forks, spoon and knives could be heard.

"Christie, are you fine?" I jerk as I heard the cold voice speak. I look to the man who just spoke as much. He was the man that I met yesterday who told me to take a rest " even though you have the cheapest blood your still important for other uses, so you need to be well " Shivers run down to my spine and I felt like I want to vomit as I stared back to my plate. I try to calm myself again and eat my food but this time I avoid the pork and only eat the tomatoes, cucumber, carrots, and berries "And why aren't you eating the pork don't you like my cooking?" I put my fork and spoon down and answered " I~its not I don't like it I~I just prefer veggies this time" I pick my spoon and fork and continue to eat even though I've already lost my appetite. After eating we went outside where a limousine is waiting. I gaze up to see the twinkling stars and the moon that remained captivating as it is.

This is my first time riding a limousine but it was not that fantastic as what others think, a limousine is for high class men and to ride one right now is a privilege but for me inside the limo is a cursed place. Before I forget to tell, I have a motion sickness and I want to get out right now to vomit. I would prefer walking other than riding a car.

Minutes passed and we reach this place, a huge German style school, stone walls and huge area with lots of trees and flowers, there are also other students, as soon as we went out of the limo. I try to keep myself from vomiting and asked Sheena to bring me to the restroom. Where I bolted to its door and throw up to the bowl. I feel sick and my head was slightly aching. "Christie, are you all right?" I heard Sheena asked outside, worried about what was happening to me which is very different from the Sheena that I know which is a caring friend but if I tell her that I vomit will she laugh? Just like the Sheena I used to know. I went out to see Sheena's worried look "a~are you not feeling well?" "Well, I~I, am fine I just give off some chime" "so, you throw up?" "Yeah, but I'm fine, don't worry" I assured her and we went out of the CR. She also accompany me to my classroom which is a good thing.

I went inside the classroom, the room is almost occupied and who knows where Christie is sitting. I found a vacant seat at the second row. I went on my way towards it not long when somebody bump me from behind " I'm sorry " the guy says I look at him and he just look like " Justin," " sorry Christie, I don't really mean to bump you" this man just look like Justin ~ my hacker classmate and friend only that his not wearing glasses but their face were definitely identical. I look around and found an empty seat at the back. I went towards it and sit, just to find out that I was sitting in between the Overlourd's ~the psycho and the other one is a handsome guy who have a light brown hair that almost hides his blue eyes, his skin is fair and he was so calm. Could it be him? The guy from last night.

The teacher came inside the classroom, he was a lanky man in his 50's. Putting his kinds of stuff down he started to tackle the lessons. The teacher was teaching geometry and Mary doesn't have much difficulty in dealing with the subject, she's also glad that the lanky teacher named Mr. Rene was good in explaining especially in getting the area of a plane though she's not a math wizard she tries her best to do well in class especially right now. Tonight was her first time to attend a night class and she wasn't bored nor sleepy. The teacher continue to discuss the formulas and she paid attention, however, she can't help but also stare at the back of the guy who looks like Justin. She glances to her right side to see the calm blue eyed Overlourd glancing back at her, she quickly turns her focus back to the teacher. He knew she's glancing at him and he caught her. 'Now I'm dead' she thought, she glances to the other side just to see the psycho hugging his teddy and was sleeping in the class with his head down the table. Mary put her attention back to the discussion. Focusing while giving few quick glance to the sleeping Overlourd, she want to wake him but of course she was scared and there's a lot of 'what if's' in her mind "okay class get a piece of paper and answer the following" the teacher wrote on the board, the instruction is to solve for the area. Mary solves the problem and didn't found it difficult. Justin was the first one to finish answering and pass his paper, some of their classmates followed Justin, the blue-eyed Overlourd is already finish, as soon as she's done reviewing her answer she stood up and give her paper to the teacher "okay all papers in?" the class said yes and the teacher take his leave. Mary looks to the teddy lover who was nowhere awake and was staring to his teddy. She wonders if he really cares about his grades but more importantly, she need to know what their names are. "Hey Christie" a familiar voice caught her attention "why are you staring at Tristan?" Justin asked, 'so he was Tristan' she thought "I~am not staring" she answered flatly "and... whats your full name again?" He looks a bit confuse and eyed Mary suspiciously "well, what's the sudden fact gathering Christie?" she chuckles a bit to hide her nervousness "well, no reason in particular" "Justin Malloy ". Mary is a bit surprise when she heard his full name, Justin Malloy is her old classmate's full name, she wonders if her other classmates and friends also exist in this world. She smiled at Justin who also return a smile, she's glad that her classmate was here but he knows her as Christie and not as Mary. "so let's have a meeting about our artwork! me, you and Shun " Justin stated. Mary stood up and nod just as she went on her way Justin grab her hand "wait..where are going? "He asked "to Shun" Mary answered. " huh? But Shun was already here " "what?" "oh come on, should I also tell you his full name?~ its Shun Overlourd" Mary look like a stupid brat, looking Justin then to Shun and back to Justin "Oh, well, sorry" Mary took a sit back to her chair and Justin sits on the edge of her desk. "So, what was the plan?" "What was the project again?" Mary ask " It's about presenting an art piece from medieval period... so what are your suggestions?" Mary remains silent, she didn't have much idea about the previous lectures neither the art project. Shun remain silent and seemed to not care, Justin is seriously thinking while she on the other hand is helpless, " What about painting~" " I'll do my project alone " Shun stated calmly " oh, come on Shun don't be like that and another thing is the teacher~" " I don't care " he cut off Justin's statement, stood up and left both of them. " guess Shun isn't helping " Justin sigh just then an idea popped up to his mind " yeah, perhaps I could persuade him onto something " Justin stood and went to look for Shun. A few minutes later Justin return to the classroom, " he agreed to do the project with us~" he pause and continue " if we will find out what is his favorite color ... and we only have 3 guesses mine is yellow" Mary look at Justin and think of a color " I guessed he likes blue " " and why do you think he likes blue?" "Well, it was the same color as his eyes . . . and what about yellow?" "I always see him looking the moon so I am sure it's yellow, what do you think?" "I'll stick with blue "Mary replied "but I really have this gut feeling that it was yellow" " I'll take yellow and blue as answers" Justin and Mary look to the Overlourd behind, Shun's calm presence envelopes their almost arguing atmosphere ". . . it's a good thing that~ none of your answers is correct" Shun take a sit back to his seat. Justin and Mary look at each other then back to Shun who remain silent and so they are. "Wait, Shun does it mean that we only have one last guess?" Justin asked, only receive a nod as a reply "Oh, come on there's a lot of colors, how could you expect us to have a right guess!" Shun ignored Justin's remark " Shun I know that you're a good help and I know there's no backing off from this guessing game but can you please give us a hint " Justin plead in a dramatizing manner, there's a moment of silence before Shun have spoken "It's in between the bloody one's" . Just by hearing the statement Mary and Justin's eye light up, looking each other like they have a telepathic conversation. They nod to each other, face Shun and spoke: "your favorite color is RED!" Shun open his blue eyes. He looks at the two humans in front of him and smirks "no" he replied. Justin and Mary look at each other again but this time they look as if the world just break apart. The night went fast and Mary along with her friends and Overlourd brothers drove home when they arrive at the mansion. Mary directly went inside her room, changed her school uniform into gray pajamas and a plain shirt and throw herself on the bed, she was sick of the travel, of the project with Shun and of everything. And what she needs right now is a break.

There was a bird on the table, it was a white falcon that was used as pets of the Kings in old times, it was also the fastest among all birds and was also smart, it takes years to tame such bird and nowadays, these birds were hunted and their numbers decreases, that's why seeing one right now is more than a luck. Mary was amazed to the bird that she was looking right now but it was odd to have such bird inside the room and how could the bird get in? The windows and door are close. Then a strong wind blew and the windows open, the falcon flaps its wings and flew out of the room.

Mary woke up and look to the side expecting to see the falcon but there wasn't, she sit up and notice that one window is open and that dream is a kind of creepy. It was already seven in the morning and she was still sleepy but she can no longer get back to sleep, she stood up and went to close the window, looking outside it was a gloomy day, dark cumulonimbus clouds were forming and it seemed that it was going to have a heavy rain today.

Mary went outside her room to look for her friends but she wonders where could be their rooms. There's a lot of room in the manor, who knows where are her friends but she continues to look even though she was scared that she might bump into one of the brothers. She continues to walk until she notice a room which light was still on and its door was slightly open. Silently she walks closer to the door and look who's inside "what do you think you're doing? "She freezes when she heard somebody spoke from behind. Slowly she turns around and met Shun who was wearing a beige hoodie and dark pants, " I~ didn't intend to sneak in... ah, I thought~~" "shut up". Mary shut her mouth and remain silent while still looking to the Overlourd 'his aura is scary' she thought "follow me "he command. Mary remembered what Justin says last night about the three guesses and what will happen if they won't have the right guess. Thinking what might Shun's favor was sending chills down to her spine. A helpless human like her just hopes that it wasn't something that will harm her.


	6. chapter 6

I followed Shun and we enter a room. It has an azure walls with lots of painting hung on it. Navy colored curtains and parquet floor. A chandelier hung at the ceiling, a plain canvas was place next to the table with a single chair located at the center of the room beside the table was a rectangular mirror. And by seeing the things inside I conclude that I am inside a gallery "wait here " Shun command and leave. I waited for a few minutes until Shun came back holding a big mauve box. I stared down wondering what will be his request. "Take a look and wear what's inside" he command and hands me the box, "I will be back within a few minutes so make sure your already dressed " Shun left, leaving me no choice but to do what he says. I look what's inside the box that he gave, there is a red-black Victorian style dress, looking closely I could see its details which is a great embroidery and its color was so vivid. It has a red ribbon on its center front and waist line. Its bust part was designed with a red fabric that crisscrossed. It has a red skirt and dark fore part. I wonder how Shun get such a beautiful dress but unfortunately I don't like dresses and would much prefer pants. There is also a cage (crinoline), bustle, a pair of florid gloves and a round toe four inches ruddy sandals. I use my shirt as an under garment and wear the corset along with the cage, next is the Victorian style dress and the sandals. I look at my reflection to the mirror. The dress unexpectedly suits me not to mention the sandals that elevates me. I am not a petite girl and not that fat either but if Shun really intend to make me wear such dress and sandals he needs to know my exact size, the dressed doesn't show much of my shoulder and breast line, the black gloves with lace gives me a total Victorian look. I comb my hair that hangs loosely to my shoulders and tie it up. I get the last stuff inside the box and it was a dark curly- wavy wig which I wear. The wig gives a nice frame to my face still I don't consider myself very beautiful and alluring. Shun came back inside the room and look at me closely. I can't look at him and I don't dare to meet his gaze honestly I'm shy and scared. He walk and stop in front of me. I look down and try to calm myself, there's a high probability that he will bite me and I can't defend myself. I am such a poor thing. I closed my eyes as he raise his hands. I could hear my heart beat now that I'm really scared. I feel his hand touching the wig and suddenly there's a sudden click "calm down and follow me "he command and walk away. I look at Shun and I was relieve that he walks away. He reach for the knob and open the door, for the last time I look my reflection in the mirror and I notice the beautiful thing that was clipped on the wig, it was a red brooch that contains silver and pearl as details. I smile and touch the elegant thing, "are you going to stare to yourself the entire day?" Shun's voice take me back to my senses. I gain back my cool and followed Shun.

We went downstairs, it is surprising that nobody is around except both of them. Shun open the main door and we step outside. It is gloomy, the sun is hiding maybe that's why it was safe for a vampire like him to go out today. Shun continue on his way and I followed him, looking down thinking where are we going and what will he do, I didn't notice that he stop and I end up bumping on his back "sorry~" "were here" Shun move aside so that I could see the scenery well, I realize that we are at a garden of roses. Blooming with a color that's so red that it could have been painted with blood, there are no other flower plants in the garden but only roses. Very beautiful flowers but what attracts me the most is the rose at the center which stands out among all the roses, very unique and pure. I slowly walk on my way towards it. It has a lot of thorns but I don't bother myself about it I have gloves so it won't hurt me. I touch its stem and smell it's fragrance. I like its smell and I remember something "Shun would you mind me asking something?" He look at me with those cold blue eyes. I gulp and gain courage to speak "it's White right? White is in between bloody ones... your favorite color" He walk towards me, still keeping an eye contact. I remain on my position. Shun move a step closer and look to the rose that I am holding "let go of that flower" I quickly withdraw my hand and Shun pick up the flower, he got a slight cut on his finger because of the thorns, he remain still and let the blood drip "You're not that stupid as I thought" He turns and walk away at first I didn't know what to but I end up following him.

I followed Shun out of the mansion to the forested area with thick fogs and every time I get deeper in this place the fog gets thicker making it harder for me to see Shun "Shun!" I called out but he didn't answer. I'm already scared and I want to go back right now but the place was already covered with thick fog. Shun was nowhere to be seen leaving me no choice but to bravely walk forward. I stumble down when I slip into a branch and it suddenly moves then that's when I realize that it was a snake. I quickly remove the sandals and run forward as fast as I could, not just because I am scared but I am hoping to catch up with Shun, until I escape from that foggy area. I am exhausted but was still thankful that I made it this way. I get back my cool and look around. I could hear the sound of waves and rattling of leaves. Cold breeze blows and I see a figure walking to a distance and it was Shun I ran as fast as I could and stumbled a few times "Shun!!!!" I called out but he didn't seemed to hear me, so I run faster until my feet and legs are already weak. Shun stop and I'm glad that he do just to realize that he was standing at the tip of the cliff. I am very exhausted that I could no longer run. I walk towards Shun until I'm just three feet away from him " Shun, , , what do you think you are doing? " I asked "I didn't told you to follow me but you do " " you didn't told me not to follow you and~~ " " why do you need to follow me, don't you, , , , fear me? " "O~of course I fear you but you're the only one who knows the way back " "still you choose to follow me even if I will suck your blood".

Mary's eyes widen in surprise, Shun turn around and their eyes met. She felt so nervous that she want to vomit but she remain still "Shun I ~I know you won't do it ". He turn back "Purity " he spoke while looking at a distance "she's as stingy as you and she betrayed and left me. I follow what she taught but she's a hypocrite who left me behind" the tone of his voice remains the same, she wonder if she was joking or was only playing around but Shun isn't a type of person who seemed to joke around and who is purity? What have she done? Is she human or not? These questions keep on bugging Mary and she can't think of any words that might help Shun. Shun turn to face her for the second time and asked " tell me is it right to trust?" Mary who was so nervous to speak, just nod as an answer and Shun give a faint smile " that was an expected answer, for TRUSTING only suits for PATHETIC beings" Shun let go of the rose he was holding "I'm tired of everything" he muttered and take a last step behind. Mary grab Shun's hoodie causing her to fell with him off the cliff. While falling Shun was looking at her, she didn't want to die and Shun was aware of it, but she will die because of her pathetic act. Mary manage to keep herself from crying and gain courage to say "I don't know anything about you but ~ I Trust You Shun " Shun was surprised to hear such statement, it wasn't something very comforting but it gives him warmth deep inside. Shun hold Mary's hand and pull her to an embrace. Mary let things be and close her eyes thinking how painful is the approaching death for both of them.

Mary woke up in the same position while they were falling off the cliff. Shun was still hugging Mary, her head was pressed on his chest and his hand was embracing her, she wonders what happened or is it a miracle that she survive. She was concern about Shun, she knew that his alive for she hears the beating of his heart but an injury is not impossible "Shun? ~" "are you fine?" He asked in his usual tone and calm manner as if nothing happened " that was supposed to be my line, , but yeah I'm fine." Laying on the ground they stayed in that position for so long until rain drops fell from above.


	7. chapter 7

Mary and Shun went back to the mansion very soaked and wet, as soon as they reach the doorstep the door opens revealing a handsome scarlet eyed guy. He has a white yellowish hair and the same fair skin as Shun, the guy is smiling at them " Welcome back " he remark. Shun ignore the guy and Mary excused herself and followed Shun. She heard the door close and when they reach the dinning they met the black haired, blue eyed guy whom she found familiar. He was the guy whom she talk with, on the other day "Where have you been Shun?" He asked "at the cliff" Shun answered flatly and continue to walk.

When they reach upstairs Shun told Mary to go back in her room which she obeyed. In the bathroom, she takes off her clothes and warms herself through the steaming water. After taking a bath she wears some undergarments and a blue shirt paired with jogging pants. She went out of the bath and get a box where she put the stuffs that Shun told her to wear. She lay in the bed and recapped the things that happened, she's glad that she was with Shun and she owes him her life.

The day passes quickly and it was already evening, as much as she didn't want to go out of the room she didn't have any choice. Her friends came to her room earlier, Sheena and Chaze were so concern yet Eve and Leigh were so curious about a romantic thing that happened. She is also worried and nervous to meet the other brothers. A knock on the door gets her attention, she stood up and fix her tie. She open the door and met her friend Chaze "let's go" she said and closed the door behind her.

They went downstairs to the kitchen where the others already sat and there are only three unoccupied seats left. Chaze sit near the edge of the table and I sit beside her leaving an empty seat next to me "Christie could you tell us about your date with Shun" Mary look to the man who just spoke, he is the scarlet-eyed guy she met today, "Cedric" the purple eyed guy from before spoke "oh come on, what's wrong with asking Dhaniel? There's none -am I right Christie?" He smiled and wink at Mary. Mary looked down and was about to explain that it wasn't a date just then Shun arrive and take a seat. "We went to the forest and at the cliff " he spoke " Oh, and what happened next?" Cedric asked curiously without his smile fading from his face "and ~ the end " After Shun's statement, they started to eat. In the next hour, they were already at school, Justin greeted both Mary and Shun with a wide smile.

The teacher came in not long when they arrive. Mr. Rene discusses the past lesson and the answers of the test. "I am glad that some of you have answered the given problem correctly but still I am disappointed that only five students had made a perfect score~ Mr. Justin Malloy, Ms. Lou Pane, Ms. Christie Wright, Mr. Shun and Mr. Tristan Overlourd". The class applauded and congratulate them. Mary was happy about the result of the test and she didn't expect that she could make it perfect. She also wonders how Tristan answered correctly for he was just sleeping in the discussion. The night turns out nice and fine but its mystery remains likewise to the household of Overlourd's.


	8. chapter 8

Cassandra of the North is the only daughter of the vampire ruler of the North. When Gabrille made a peace treaty he married her and she was his first wife and bore him four kids. Years passed and Gabrille went on a voyage and reach a hidden island where he met the beautiful Biatrizze. He woo and made her his second wife. Later he return to the mansion with her and she bore him two children. A year after he marry Beatrizze, Gabrille get onto fight with the werewolves and was bitten. He was saved by a hybrid who turns out to be an illegitimate daughter of the lourd of the werewolves, she was the warrior princess named Dianna. He married her and she became his third wife and bore him a son.

Cassandra envy Biatrizze for she was admired because of her youthful beauty and she hated Dianna who was much closer to her sons than her. Dianna was Troye's companion along with Shun, she taught both of them how to fight, how to read and write ancient texts. Cassandra's anger brought her to take the life of Biatrizze and Dianna. While Gabrille is away she hire a werewolf to kill both Biatrizze and Dianna for she knows that a werewolf's bite is noxious but Dianna who was a warrior was able to defeat it.

Cassandra being the first wife holds a great power in the household and she abused her position whenever Gabrille was away. After she failed to kill Biatrizze and Dianna, she attempted to kill their children. Since Gabrille was always away his brother Ares take that as an opportunity to seduce and win the heart of Cassandra. They keep their relationship secret not long when Christian~ son of Cassandra saw them making love in the bed she shared with his husband, little Christian was shocked and ran, wanting to tell her twin brother Tristan but didn't do so. Later on that day, she confronted her son and threatened him if he will tell anybody about what he saw.

Cassandra's relationship with Ares continued and it remain hidden. Biatrizze then suffered from an unknown sickness and died leaving Cedric and Zayn to the care of Dianna who later hired a human named Purity to be her personal maid and two human butlers named Sai and Harry who were in debt with the Overlourd's. Purity grow close with Shun and the household doesn't seemed so lonely after the death of Biatrizze. Until an unfortunate day came.


	9. chapter 9

It was already noon when Mary woke up and the same as yesterday the weather is gloomy, she wonders what will she do today. She takes a bath and wore striped shirt and shorts up to her knees. She went out of the room and met her friend Leigh as she was to approach downstairs. They went outside and sit on a bench under a huge tree. They chat about interesting things not long when their attention is caught by a beautiful voice "who is it?" Mary asked Leigh who was stuck for a moment "I~It's Zayn". They went to the place where the voice came from and they found him sitting on a bench near the fountain. "He's Zayn?" Mary asked "yes, he's Zayn" Leigh lower her voice as she answered but it is loud enough to be heard by a vampire. The two girls look at the golden haired vampire with awe, they were captivated by Zayn's voice. "... so I say a little prayer and hope my dreams will take me there where the skies are blue I see you once again my love over seasons goes to goes to find a place I love them most where the fields are green I see you once again... my love..." Leigh claps her hands and smile. Zayn stood up and went away "is he mad?" Mary asked "I don't think he is" Leigh give a faint smile and suddenly her cell phone buzz "hello?" Leigh answered the call and take her time talking to the person on the other line. After the call, Mary asked Leigh about the phones. " ummm.. Leigh, do you think I have a cell phone?" "Yeah, you have a phone not long when you threw it to Tristan and hit him" "I hit Tristan? B~but why?" "Why? You told us that he bad mouthed someone dear to you in which I don't know" "ah, yeah~ so that's how I lost my cellphone".

Mary and Leigh went back to the garden. She notice that her friend is spacing out. She thinks it's because of Zayn so she asked "Leigh it's Zayn right?" Leigh stop walking for a moment and look to Mary ' I hit the bull's eye' "w~what are you talking about, haha..." Leigh look away flustered "Admitting won't hurt yah know" Mary eyed her friend who remains silent for a while "I heard from Cedric about his misfortune" "Ced told you?" "No.. I just happen to hear about it" "so what happened to him?" They take a sit under the shade of the tree and Leigh begins to narrate.

I went back to my room after hearing Zayn's story, it was so sad and I conclude that three people were just so plenty in the game of love. I went in and close the door behind me "do you want to hear every detail about his unfortunate story?" I flinch as I hear a voice from behind and I'm afraid that it was him. I slowly turn back but in an instant, I was already pinned on the wall with Cedric's hand that was gripping my neck. My air passage is blocked and it's hard for me to breath, my hands hold his strong ones trying to move it but failed. His scarlet eyes were fixed on to me like wildfire, it is as wild as his brother Zayn. I felt his hand tightens and it's already enough for me to gasp for air as I close my eyes. My instincts are telling me to kick him and that's the next thing I've done without realizing what I did. I fall on my knees on the floor and was gasping for air. Cedric was gone. I am alone in my room now ~scared and helpless. And anytime Cedric can come in even without permission as long as he wish so and he was very strong, over qualified to kill me. I slowly stood up, went to my bed and lay. I look up to the ceiling and it was spinning. Little by little my vision becomes blurry until it went black.

I felt something cold on my forehead. "Christie" somebody spoke. I open my eyes and I met scarlet ones. I was surprise and fear envelopes the atmosphere. I want to run but it was too late to do that "Are you going to kill me now" "nope" he quickly answered and remove the ice pack on my forehead. I fell asleep and I don't know how long I've been sleeping "sit up and eat" he command and put the table tray with a bowl of soup in it "eat, don't worry I won't poison you" his tone is serious but how can I be so sure that he won't. I gaze to the clock aside and it was already six, my stomach growls and Cedric must have heard it because he seemed to keep himself from laughing. I pick up the spoon and started to eat. It was delicious, there are little chunks of carrots on it and I am not poisoned "you've got a fever" he put his hand on my forehead and lean closer, now were only inches away "Sorry, I don't intend to know about Zayn" he moves away and sits on the side of the bed with his back facing me. "I know. Zayn, he was my younger brother and fate is cruel for his love".

Zayn was walking towards the school's music room. He found the door slightly open and the lights are on. He slowly push the door and see a female student, who have a golden long wavy hair that was loose. Her hazel eyes brightens as she greet him with a smile as he walk closer to the grand piano at the center "Zayn Overlourd, My name is Fair Galagar I am the partner assigned by Mr. Galagar (choir conductor and music teacher)" she extend her hand for a shake but Zayn just passed her. He sat on the chair and started to play the piano. Fair watch him with awe and admire how his hands dance with the keys, he plays piano like a veteran but he was emotionless. Fair started to sing a song that fits the rhythm of the play. And that day ended with Zayn becoming friends with Fair. In the next day, Fair started to practice with Zayn for their stage presentation. The short time creates a big change, Zayn started to fell in love with Fair and he confessed his love for her on the very day of their School's Fair after their presentation. Fair who is secretly in love, accepted Zayn. They started dating and Zayn changes into a much happier and cheerful person.

"Zayn became the happiest person in the household ... but one day everything changed" Cedric pause and sigh "Fair~that bitch! broke my brother's heart and the memories was hunting him...until now" Mary saw Cedric clench his pants and she feels the dark aura from him sending the message of death "Mr. Cedric, Fair~ I don't know much about her but I'm certain she broke his heart and... Zayn shouldn't let their memories pull him down".


	10. chapter 10

"I love you" "I love you too" he replied and close the gap between him and Fair. It's been six months since they started dating. They are a happy couple that try to accomplish relationship goals. Fair was the luckiest girl in the campus having a good career in music and a very handsome, and caring boyfriend. Zayn on the other hand is a sappy boyfriend, a romantic type that wasn't seen before by any of his brothers even Cedric. He was glad that he was with Fair, seeing her brightens up and completes his day. Fair was always been honest to herself and onto him. It makes him guilty for not telling him about who he really is "Hey what are you thinking?" her voice is gentle and full of concern "nothing" he replied and smiled. They always spent their time together inside the music room where Zayn always played the piano for Fair as she sang and he never get tired hearing her beautiful voice "Zany, these past days you seemed to be spacing out, you know I am always willing to listen" Zayn looked to the human girl beside him. As expected she have noticed his unusual behavior but he can't tell her right now "sorry, it's just about my family" He can't bring himself to lie to her anymore, he gave her an honest answer that wasn't specific "oh, I understand if it was really personal" she stated "but... I don't want this problem ruin tomorrow's big night". In the next day, Fair prepared for their date, in her room three casual dresses were spread on her bed, she was so excited and thrilled at the thought of seeing Zayn tonight. The celebration of their seven months of being together is a big event in their lives and she wanted to be the most beautiful creature that Zayn would ever see tonight. She giggled as she grabs the pink dress, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled "perfect".

Zayn went to Biatrizze's tomb that was made from basalt and marble where her name, birth date and the date when she died was engraved on it. He placed a fresh red rose on it and stared at the tomb before him. He missed her mother and he want her to meet Fair, the person who changed him so much but unfortunately she was already gone on the other side. The truth is he came here because he was uneasy about what will be Fair's reaction if he will tell her about his real identity, will her love remains the same or will she fear him and break his heart? He knew that a vampire could never be with a human but he didn't believe it. After visiting his mother's grave Zayn went back to the manor to prepare for his date with Fair. Today was their date and he wants it to be perfect. He put the red little box on his desk beside the bed. He grabs a brand new pants that he bought and the red bottom-up sleeve that Fair gave him on his birthday, saying that his eyes were glowing like a flame whenever he wore it and she loves it-she loves him. He wants her to remember this very day and never regret that she love him. Even though humans were only containers of blood, nothing good nor special but she found favor in this human girl and love her accepting their differences but would she accept their differences? The thought of losing Fair is the same with living in the abyss and that will happen if she's gone.

At six, Zayn went to Fair's house, he knock at the door and he heard a rattle inside the house, a few minutes later the door opened revealing a beautiful Fair who was wearing a pretty pink silky dress that falls up to her knees, she was wearing a matching pink sandals and a light make-up- she was simply pretty. "your very captivating tonight" he whisper as he lean close to her making Fair blushed before closing the gap between both of them. They walk to the park holding each other's hand enjoying the chilly wind, they also see other couples dating. Zayn smiled at Fair, who can't hide the pink flush in her face "don't look at me like that" she spoke shyly looking away "but I like it when your blushing" this time Fair's face is as red as tomato "s-stop teasing me" she muttered, he checked and tightens his grip, he loves her and he don't want to lose her. "Come on let's go the theater" "oh, you've got tickets?" she stated a bit surprised "yeah, I know you'd love to" he says and winks to Fair. He knew that Fair want to be a famous theater actress someday and she hasn't watched a live theater act before other than those found on the internet. They went to the theater and watch the play which is Romeo and Juliet, Zayn saw the joy in Fair's face as soon as they sit and the play began. He was happy to see his love very happy, someday he will see his Juliet in a wide stage acting and he will be her supportive and proud Romeo. The play ended on time and they walk out the theater satisfied and amaze on the actors and actresses drama resulting in a great theatrical play Fair have ever seen.

After that, they went to an Italian restaurant where Zayn made reservations for them. A man assists them towards their table and ordered their foods and drinks. The place is wide, well ventilated, classic style and warm, there is also an orchestra playing romantic music's a place which is suitable for a romantic date. As soon as their food and drinks arrived they ate and drink their wine. Fair felt special and grateful that he met Zayn who was also grateful that they've met and made it today with Fair-a date at the park, theater, and a famous restaurant. After eating, Zayn held out the red box and show it to Fair who was surprise a blush as she saw it "Fair, I love you with all my heart.." he pause and open the box showing a silver ring with glittering decor engrave that was actually made of blue sapphire "will you marry me?" "Zayn are you really-" she bit her bottom lip as she stare at the ring "Yeah, I know I'm fast but I am sure and honest with my love onto you, I wish to spend my whole life with you" Fair started to tear up, her eyes became watery and tears started to fell down her cheeks "Fair Galagar, will you marry me?" "Zayn" she spoke her voice is a bit hoarse "h-how could I refuse that--o-of course it's Yes, YES I will" Zayn get the ring from the box and insert it to Fairs finger. And the night went as it was.

A few days later,

Fair stared at the ceiling as she locked herself inside her room. These past days, Zayn told her his deepest secret, he told her that he was a vampire. At first, she thought he was joking but then he showed her his fangs and he cut his left arm, and immediately her wound immediately heals. Yes, she's afraid but her loved for Zayn remain unchanged and she needs to talk to him. She sits up and grabs her phone, she scroll down her contacts and click on the name 'ZAYN' and call him but he wasn't answering her phone calls and it leaves her no choice but to leave a message. "Zayn.. please meet me at the Rose cafe at 6 tonight. We have to talk. " She held her phone to her chest and hopes that he will show up, she will tell him how her feelings remain unchanged despite knowing that he is a vampire, and that she still loves him.

Zayn listen to Fair's voice message, he didn't answer her phone calls but he didn't know if he could face her after what happened. Admittedly he missed everything about her- her voice, her face, her soft hair, clear eyes, and touch but he cant also deny the fact that he fears the tragedy of the past will repeat itself- the fact of losing your beloved. His brothers knew about his heartache and they didn't open it to him, but a piece of hope was still within him and may fate was on his side. Zayn takes a quick shower and grabs a red hoodie and pants. He went out of the room and walk towards the cafe where he will meet with Fair. A few minutes pass and he was already walking to the street, until he already could see the coffee from afar to the opposite sidewalk, he continue to walk as the sun rest in west and its rays makes his hair shine, taking a few more steps his heart beats fast, he saw Fair through the plain glass of the cafe. She was wearing an orange casual dress and she was drinking a coffee. He cant help himself- he was glad to see her even just in a distant. A smile escape from his lips, then he saw her moved her hands and stare at the engagement ring that he gave. Zayn from a far remained still and slowly, slowly she remove the ring from her finger. The smile fades from his face and the last piece of hope vanished, now he was truly broken and mad on himself and to humans. He turns around and walks away. He thought Fair would be different but she's the same as other humans that will never understand vampires. Rain started to fall, now the weather wants to share his heartache and anger. He looked up to the sky, he wants the rain to wash away his pain. He was soaked and wet but he didn't went back to the manor. He was walking unknownst to him where to go until he reached the park where he walked with Fair while holding each other's hand. The rain had already stop and he takes a sit on a bench. An old man sit beside and suddenly his phone buzz, the man answered the call and Zayn could clearly hear their conversation.

"Dad! Please get me here, I'm scared!"

"ok calm down, what happened?"

"a-a girl, a girl was hit by a car, please dad that get me out of here" he could sense the tremor of the other person who was obviously scared.

"ok, ok I get it, where are you?" the old man asked

"I-I am here at R-rose Cafe"

After hearing the girls last statement. Zayn immediately rushes towards Rose cafe. Horror envelopes him and his afraid that it was Fair, he wished it was another person. As soon as he arrives on the spot, a lot of people gathered, he push himself to the crowd and saw the girl laying on the ground, she was still alive but she already lost a lot of blood, she had bruises on her arms and legs, she was badly hit. He bent down to the girl who was unconscious on the ground and tears glide down his cheek "Fair" he held her close in his arms and shut his eyes "Fair ..." "Zayn" his eyes snap open as he heard a weak voice below, he looks at Fair whose head is bleeding and spoke, "Fair I'm sorry..." "Zayn I*" words form on her lips but he didn't understand it "Fair, please don't- don't leave me" He could hear the voices and noise around him, he heard the beating of his heart that gets weaker and weaker. Fair reached for Zayn's hand and gave him the ring that he gave to her. He holds her hand tight, a tear escaped from the corner of her eyes. She smiled at his beloved and her lips form the words 'I LOVE YOU'. And her heart stops to beat and she falls to an eternal slumber.


	11. chapter 11

Zayn walks towards the manor, he is pissed off what Cedric did. He was his older brother but he seemed to be very insensitive and would just do anything he wanted. He was also with the stingy cheap blood human named Christie who was talking with her friend about his past behind his back though they are more likely to whisper but their little voices would be loud enough to be heard. He didn't like the idea of having other people learned about his past with Fair- the only girl whom he loved and will forever be unchanged. He also has this infuriating and upsetting nightmare where the vision of past played over and over again. Fair's blood scattered everywhere and her energy is draining out. She was saying something but he didn't understand it and he didn't want to hear any of it, her breathing gets stiffer and stiffer until she died in the very front of him. He didn't want to recall her sight nor those times with her in the past but he was haunted by those memories for long years ever since that human girl died. He stop walking and gaze up to see the moon's fascinating view- it's golden crescent reminds him of her golden silky hair, its light is just like her personality "you're as captivating as the moon" he muttered silently and smile but it fades when the clouds started to cover it and it reminds him how she messed up with him. He continue to walk and enter the manor, he walks towards his room and directly went to bed without changing from his school uniform.

At the gazebo, "Mother teaches us how to play piano and so that music that was originally composed by her" Cedric spoke "Mother used to stay in this gazebo with me and Zayn, she will play the piano for us the entire day as long as we want. Zayn was the closest to mother between the two of us and he used to sing a lot of songs for her. Before mother died she told us to play that music for her and would only play it for the special person we are to meet someday, ever since mother fell into eternal slumber neither both us went, here again, to play music not long until now. Today was actually the first time from the last time I played this piano... with mom..." Mary felt sorry for him and Zayn, she had an urging sympathy for them, she hasn't experience losing a mother before, not in the real world but she knows that losing someone so dear to you was very painful. "Sorry Mr. Cedric, I guessed I get you in trouble, that music was so beautiful, so beautiful that a human like me must not...heard" Cedric look to Mary and give her a smile "don't misunderstand it Christie it's not my intention to let you hear it in the first place. I just play it because I want to" Mary looked down a bit embarrassed and Cedric chuckles at the human in front of him. She finally gains her cool back and spoke "still Zayn was mad on me" "then you misunderstood again for the second time, Zayn was more likely to be mad at me other than you because that song didn't remind him of our mother but it remind him of... Fair" Mary was obviously surprised and Cedric pokes her forehead with his index finger "silly human don't you still get it?" "Mr. Cedric does it means that he played the same music only for Fair?" "Yes". Mary looks down and gave a faint smile "I bet she's very special for Zayn". Now she knew why Zayn acted like that and it was because it reminds him of her- The one that got away.

In the next day, Zayn woke up much earlier than he used to, these past days the nightmares seem to worsen than before. He might be a vampire but he also needs to get some sleep. He groans as he stretches himself out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and remove his vest and pants. He turns on the shower and his golden hair was soak with the steaming water. After that he slipped on olive sleeve, boxer and gray pants. He looked his reflection on the mirror and didn't bothered himself to comb his golden hair. He went out of the room through the window.

Outside, the chilly wind blew, leaves fall and scattered on the ground. Autumn always warns people for the coming winter. He walks towards the gazebo and found a familiar figure siting on a chair while staring down the piano keys. As soon as he steps in, he eyed the reddish haired human and spoke "who gave you the authority to come here?" his voice is cold and threatening. The human turns to face him and smiled "Play the piano for me...Zany" she spoke in a gentle remorse and gesture her hands towards the seat next to her. He was surprised of what she says and what did she just call him but then do what she says. Zayn sits next to her and started to play the music on the piano- the music that he always played for Fair. She leans on his shoulder and spoke: "I'm wrong, I thought that it would be better for us to be apart but it seems harder than I thought". He continues to play the piano as tears fell at the keys. He stopped and hold the hand of the human beside him and face her "but if...if I don't let my anger roles over me then perhaps your still-" "sssh" she press her finger on his lips "please don't blame yourself. I am not mad at you. I realized that it was hard to be apart from you and it was me who let go first because of our differences...but it was actually the fear of hurting and losing you" She withdraw her finger and cupped his face, he missed her gentle touch "but I can't help but blame myself. I'm very sorry" "Zany I don't want the past to ruined your future" "I love you" he spoke softly "I love you too, Zany" she leans and closed the gap between them. Zayn closed his eyes as the kiss seems to bring magic, it was gentle but is full of love and passion. A kiss that seems to stop the world and time from moving. He wished that the moment would be forever, being with Fair again is what he always wanted. She pulls herself and gave him a sweet smile "Happy birthday Zany, I wish you happiness". She spoke as she vanished and left the human body she borrowed. Finally, he was able to talk with Fair and he was relieved. The pain from within was already gone and now he was able to create a new start - today he will a new birth for him Zayn carried the human girl in bridal style. He went back to the manor and to her purple painted room and lay her on the bed. He stared at the human girl whom he owed and his lips form the words 'thank you'.

I am walking down the street wearing my sleeping attire-a gray shirt and pajama. I was supposed to have a good sleep but Cedric suddenly came into my room in an early morning of five o'clock. He dragged me out of my room and we hid in the bushes. I am drowsy but I managed to stay awake. He was looking into something and I was also curious so I do the same. At the gazebo, I saw Leigh seriously talking with Zayn and they kiss. I look away surprised on what I've seen. I didn't know that they were in a relationship - a secret relationship.

We stay hidden in the bush for a few more minutes and Cedric for the second time dragged me out of the bush and we went out the huge gate of the manor. I don't really know why I followed his sedate pace but my mind was telling me to follow him if I value my life. We continue to walk and I follow behind him until we stopped in a bakery. We went inside and a lady in her 20's greet us with a friendly smile. Cedric smiled back causing the woman to flush in deep red "g-good morning sir what would you like to buy?" "A cake please" he replied without breaking the eye contact, he seemed to be hypnotizing the lady through his beauty but who can blame him, it wasn't a sin to be born handsome. "oh, b-but you have to order first-" "yes, well I was supposed to come here yesterday but I got hooked with my schedules" he said softly making the lady blush harder. Why am I here again? "Well it's alright, what kind of cake would you like sir?" she asked. "Anything would do but I want to have the best cake so could you bake it for me?" Cedric said seductively and lean closer to the lady's face. This is no longer 'buying' I guess this is more likely 'flirting'. The woman only nods and bit her lower lip. For the third time, why am I here anyways?. "so when can we get the cake?" Cedric asked "tonight at 7:00 sir" "okay, 'til then I'll get going" he says and wink to the woman before we take our exit. After that, we went to a nearby cafe and ordered coffee, "Mr. Cedric, may I ask you something?" "you already do" he replied and take a sip on his coffee "ah, why did you bring me here. I mean, you could buy a cake by yourself and..that'sit" I asked a bit nervous "well, no reason in particular plus you don't hate it right?" I look at him and smiled "yah, I don't hate it" but I don't like it either but I admit I don't like his 'no particular reason in particular' answer "today is a special day Christie" he stated and continue to sip his coffee. I wonder what makes this day special and for whom is the cake? "by the way, we will absent tonight" "WHAT?" " are you deaf?" " why? If I will absent I would miss the class " Mr.Cedric put his coffee down and glared at me, now I've pissed him, his eyes were glowering like fire, his look is scary but he won't kill me right? Not in public though. Then his angry expression changed in to a gentle one "is that what you're worried about? Or is it Shun?" I flinch on his statement but yes, I was absent yesterday and I am not that irresponsible enough to ignore my group mates and studies. "Yes, I'm worried" I answered "I'll understand" he spoke in a gentle remonstrance. His stared at the vampire sitting opposite to me, how come a dangerous person like him act in a gentle manner almost like a prince. I end up agreeing with him and discussed the plan.

The Overlourds and the humans were in the kitchen, ready to eat their supper. They were already wearing their school uniforms and were waiting for Cedric and the human girls Chaze and Christie to arrive before they start to eat. Chaze came downstairs to the kitchen alone "Is your friend still sick?" Dhaniel asked in his usual arrogant and cold manner "ah, Christie wasn't inside her room. So, I assume she was already here." Just then a loud knocked from the main door was heard. "HELP! Please open the door!" Somebody called out "its Christie!" Immediately, Chaze rush towards and open the main door. Her eyes grow wide and was stunned from where she was, her friend Christie is covered with dirt and blood, and she have bruises. Her left hand was pressed on her stomach as the blood drips to the floor. The brother smell the blood which caused them to stand from their seats and went to the doorway. They were a bit surprised on what they've seen "h- hunters" Mary spoke weakly "a-at the forest...they...Cedric" and she collapsed on the floor but before she hits the floor Shun have catch her "they must have mistaken her as a vampire, I guess they found out about the sacrifices (the five humans)" Dhaniel spoke calmly "bring the humans" he command "we some bait for those filthy hunters". Troye, Dhaniel, Zayn and Tristan along with the other humans, while Shun remain in the manor and carry the human girl named Christie towards her room and put her in the bathtub "wake up they're already gone" he spoke. Mary's eyes snapped open and looked to the marine eyed vampire before her "you stinks!" He spoke "so you know that I'm faking it?" She asked "it's not that obvious, but your quite good in acting" he replied. He stood up and went out of the bath closing the door behavior behind him. Mary turn on the shower and remove her stained clothes and clean herself because she really stinks, all because of Cedric's brilliant plan.

He told me to crawl on the ground and he put the blood that he got from the hospital, stolen or bought, I don't want to know either. He put some on my head, hands and clothes. He ruined my hair, shirt and pajamas. He made fake bruises using the make-up that we bought from the store. He told me to act like a tortured human who had escaped from the hands of her murderers but I feel more likely to be a prisoner of war. He want me to tell his brothers and my friends that we were chased by hunters. I went back to the manor rereading the script he gave to me. Guessed, I would be the supporting actress for tonight's play. Anyway, I do my job tonight though Shun found out that I'm faking it but and least I fooled rye others right?

After washing, Mary grab a clean shirt and pajama, she grab her stained clothes and throw it to the garbage can because Cedric promised that she will buy a new one for her. She went out of her room and went downstairs where Shun is waiting, already cleaned. He was wearing a navy pants and an orange hoodie "you're going to sleep?" He says looking at Christie "yes and no, Mr. Cedric told me to go back to the forest" "okay, let's go". And they left the manor.

Zayn went to the forest along with his brothers and the humans. The area is dark because the moon haven't shone yet they could tell Cedric's location. As they go deeper in the forest, the smell of Cedric's blood gets stronger and it's alarming. Until they, reach the deepest part which is very dark they could smell Cedric's blood yet strangely they couldn't sense danger. Then a clap echoes and the area began to light up. The brother's remain still in their positions while the humans were wide eyed in awe "Surprise!" Cedric exclaimed. The place is decorated with series of lights that hand on the tress, there is a wooden table at this center surrounded with four other tables which is smaller. A three layered velvet cake was on the center table, it was a red cake that has a blood like icing on sides and top. There are wines and glasses on each tables. "What the-" "language" Dhaniel snapped at Zayn "as this is what your preparing the whole day", he said calmly and walk to a table and sit on the wooden chairs. The brothers and the other humans followed and take their seat. A few minutes later Shun and Mary arrive and sit at the empty table chairs. "Tonight we gathered to celebrated the birthday of Zayn Overlourd" Cedric made the introduction speech and Zayn who was unprepared was forced to give his address for everybody. "First of all, I would like to greet all of you good evening. Uh, I don't know if I should thank you ...Cedric but I appreciate your efforts to gather us all here and since you made all of these stuffs with the help of Christie. I'll try my best to enjoy tonight. Thank you" Zayn take a sit back to his chair. Cedric went in front and continue his work as the masters of ceremony. "Thank you for that very wonderful and touching speech. And now let's sing a happy birthday song for Zayn" All of us sing together a happy birthday song to Zayn, Cedric light the candle and grabbed Zayn by hand. He was hesitant to blow it but end up doing it.

"And now let's give an around of applause for Ms. Leigh as she sing a song for Zayn" Everybody clapped their hands. Leigh was startled the moment she heard her name, sing? But she haven't prepared any and she haven't sing for so long but then its too late to refuse. The next thing she knew is that she was already in front of everyone. The Overlourd's was looking at her with faces that lack of emotion. Her friends were grinning at her like they're thinking something dangerous but what if they knew? Is it obvious how she act in front of him, do they know she likes Zayn, she hopes they don't but right now she was much nervous that she remained still and unable to speak "this is a waste of time" Zayn snapped on her seat, he grabbed a bottle of wine and pour some in his glass. He don't expect that she could sing a beautiful song nor her voice either, it would be much better if she will return to her seat.

When I close my eyes,

I can see your face

And the sun shining through

On that special place.

And you,

You were always gonna be my (king).

I was always gonna be your (queen).

I was always gonna be your queen.

You were always gonna be my king.

You know we can always be anything.

Remember now:

Whatever may come, whenever you're lost,

Remember, there'll always be a place for us.

Castles we build may crumble to dust;

Don't worry, there'll always be a place for us.

Whatever may come, whenever you're lost,

Remember, there'll always be a place for us.

Castles we build may crumble to dust;

Don't worry, there'll always be a place for us.

A place for us...

As soon as she finish her song, everybody just remain silent as they were, then somebody clapped. She looked where it came from and flush pink when she saw Zayn smilling and clapped his hands. Zayn didn't like to admit it but he's mistake, she had a beautiful voice and it was calming. He looks at her who flush pink and look away, walking back to her seat, 'she's so obvious ' he thought. The night went loud and fun. For the first time in a long time they enjoyed the company of the humans.


	12. chapter 12

Cassandra was looking outside the big plain window from the bedroom she shared with his husband. She was furious that her husband was nowhere gone and didn't consent her about it. She didn't like her husband's other wives and it would be a disaster if he will return with another one. She heard children's laughter coming from the east side, she looked and see Biatrizze with her two kids singing as she play the piano at the gazebo. They were so happy that it upsets her. Biatrizze's eldest son is his eldest son's rival for being an heir. A knocked on the door grabs her attention " come in". Silently little Troye came inside and went to her mother "..m-mom may I play-" "NO!" She turn around and sapped her son's face "HAVE YOU EVER FORGET! YOU CAN'T JUST WASTE YOUR TIME PLAYING WITH YOUR BROTHERS! - NOW GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM AND STUDY!" Her son went out of the room leaving her upset mother alone, she had to make sure that his eldest son would be his husband's next and not anyone. She looked back outside the window and at the other side, Dianna was teaching his son how to fight using swords and she saw her son -Troye came and join them, her brows narrowed and she clench her fist, the sight unplease her, she told her son to get back to is room but he disobeyed her and went to Dianna. "Cassandra" A voice from behind gets her attention. She didn't notice that somebody had entered the room, she smirk as she found who that person with those husky voice. She turn around and see a dark haired man wearing a white cape that highlights his fair skin. His red eyes were glowing just like the eyes of her husband but his charm makes him totally different from Gabrielle. "Ares" she muttered I met your son Troye - let me remind you Cassandra, don't slap my dearest nephew. I don't like the tiny bruise on the heir's face". He looked at Cassandra with those hungry look, his eyes traveled from her face down to her body, her looked was alluring and he love the way she wore those dark dresses that fits her luscious body, it shows a part of her neck, shoulder and breast top. He slowly walk towards the window and looked outside, which didn't take a minute for him to figure out what she's up to "now I know why you're mad" Cassandra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she lean on the velvet wall of the room "what brought you here Ares, Gabrielle isn't around" "I'm not here to see him...I'm here to see you" "to pissed me more" "nope" Ares grab Cassandra and touched her chin with his fingers "My brother is so stupid to look for other women, she took for granted the beauty who was here, she took you for granted Cassandra ... but not me" Ares kiss Cassandra passionately and she return the kiss in the same passionate way "I love you Cassandra" he confessed as he lean his forehead to hers, now they could feel each other's breath "I don't believe in love Ares" "why?" his voice was sexy and seductive yet the sincerity was still there "because... I'm already shattered from the start" "then let me mend you Cassandra"

Ares pulled Cassandra and kissed her, his free hand travel on Cassandra's dark Victorian bustle dress she's wearing and cupped her breast and massage it slowly to give her more pleasure, he bit her lower lip and a moan escape from her mouth, he thrust her tongue and started to explore her mouth, there tongue slide and intertwined to each other and seems to dance in rhythm. After the tongue war, Ares pulled himself and gave Cassandra one last kiss "Ares" she huffed. Ares take Cassandras hand and kissed it before taking his leave "I love you Cassandra".


	13. chapter 13

Mary felt something heavy and sharp in her right arm. She opens her eyes and saw a snow-white falcon sitting in her arms. She was spellbound to its blood colored eyes, then she felt its sharp claws dig in her arms and it hurts. Then the falcon communicates with her thoughts, telepathy " Georges Sebastine Gabrielle Morell-Crux " " Georges Sebastine Gabrielle Morell-Crux " she spoke " Georges Sebastine Gabrielle Morell-Crux " she repeated. Her heart began to throb faster until it's hard for her to breathe like she was going to die, the falcon vanished. Then she found herself in a dark tunnel running towards the light. And she woke up.

She found herself in an unknown room. She was lying in a king size bed covered with a heavy royal blue curtain with matching blue pillows and counterpane. The walls were painted with a golden yellow color that gives a nice blend with the heavy navy curtains that closed the windows. A desk beside the bed has a soldier toy and dark bordered picture frame with a picture of two gray haired young boys wearing white sleeves, they were smiling as they look at each other. The room has shelves and thick books that are neatly placed. A glass table is placed at the center with blue colored sofa. The left corner has two paint I that neatly hung on the wall - one is a spring where new plans began to grow and the other is the sunrise in a calm sea.

A door was in between the paintings. She moved herself a little and felt something comfy in her side, she pull the blanket aside revealing the ash colored teady bear that Tristan always bring with him. She hold the stuff and feel its fur. Then the door flew open, she turns and found herself looking in herself, she was confused why she was seeing her own self, who walks towards her. It stops in front of her and glares "what have you done with my body human?" She heard her spoke angrily, and Mary didn't know what to say. Then her other self, grab the stuff she was holding. "W-why did we have the same face? Mary asked but her other self just rolled its eyes like she normally respond to other annoying people "please don't be rude, are you by any chance C-christie?" Again she received a cold glare "our bodies swapped, stupid".

Mary stood up and look at her reflection in the mirror and see the appearance of Tristan. She was in his body and she's not drunk from last night. "so how should we return to our own bodies? " Mary asked " I don't know but we have to find the way before the third day? " " so what will happen if we don't get back in our own bodies before the third day? " "Simple, it means that we will be trapped in this bodies forever ". Mary remains silent and gawks for a while then she remembered her dream about the white falcon "the Falcon" She spoke and look at her body's arm, she saw a mark of the claw " it communicates with me and I spoke something ...But I don't remember it " " it must be a code or spell " Tristan answered still in Mary's body, he sit on the bed and hugged the ash bear stuff. The white falcon Christie dreamed must be 'him' and he was nowhere watching them from afar. He looked at his own body walking towards the window and open the heavy curtains, then she stops mid-way and closes it. " I'm sorry" Mary spoke "sunlight can't burn us, dummy" Now Tristan is looking at his own body who as looking back at him with interest "really?, but vampire's skin is sensitive to sunlight " and he wonders how much she know about vampires "your partially correct that's the usual but we are special, our blood is the purest " He answered but still in doubt why he's telling such thing to a cheap blood like her but she spoke with confident like nothing happened before.

Then somebody knocked on the door, he saw his own body's surprise look " what should we do? " " act like me you're responsible for this messed " he replied and went to the bathroom leaving Christie alone, his brothers should not find our about this. Mary in Tristan's body panicked for a while, how could she act arrogant like him, then slowly the door opened and Shun went in " sorry for the intrude...Troye wants to see you "Shun spoke in his calm nature. Mary remains silent from where she stood, looking at the Overlourd before her 'act arrogant ' she told herself or else they will be caught. Mary turns her back " okay " she replied emotionless. Shun went out of his brother's room. Tristan went out of the bath and they discussed what Shun just say " I'll be going with you " Tristan said " okay but won't they get suspicious? " " they will " " and? " " the Tristan they knew won't care about that, more importantly, act like me and don't act stupid "Tristan went out of the room and Mary followed behind closing the door.

They walk to a series of doors and turn to another corner with another series of doors that defines how big the manor is. Then they stopped at the last door " open it " Tristan command, Mary gulp and do what he says, she came inside the huge room that is as big as Tristan's room. Only that the room is furnished in red and golden color. She saw a man standing by the window, his back was facing her and slowly he turns to face her. She met his blood colored eyes that remind him of the white falcon, he has the same gray hair as Tristan. He was wearing black pants and a white button-up shirt that makes him hotter even though his gaze was cold as the rest of the brothers. " I don't expect that you and Christie were already in good terms " then he smile making Mary flush in surprise, ' very handsome ' she thought, so aside from Cedric another Overlourd knows how to smile " take a sit " he moved towards the maroon colored sofa and sit opposite to him, next to her was Tristan. " do you want some drinks? " Troye asked still smiling ' is this really Troye Overlourd?' He asked herself " no, let's get down to business " she spoke aloofly as she hide her agitation " fine, the reason why I called for you is to inform you that he's back and he was already here in this town "she just stared blankly at the Overlourd before her, she didn't know who was the he's that his talking " if you don't have any questions, you may leave ". Mary stood up and went out of Troye's room, Tristan followed behind and went back to Tristan's room.

In the room, Mary lounge on the sofa, opposite to her was Tristan, but what she see from her position was her furious face looking at her " sorry " she spoke " I need to go to your room " " you're going to leave me here? " she panic but Tristan just ignore her and stood, and left her. Mary stared at the place where Tristan sat. Tristan was frenzied but she can't blame him, she didn't like their situation either. He must be inside her room cooling off. An image of Tristan stripping off his clothes and taking a shower flash in mind. She promptly races towards her room and opens the door without knocking and horror struck when she heard the shower. She slowly walks and opens the bathroom door. She saw him staring at the mirror and she was relieved. Then she caught his attention " what do you want? " his voice was still cold even though he wasn't in his body " a...ah you're going to shower?" Mary asked " want to join? " Mary flinched at the remark " no, I am here to remind you that you're in my body- " " I'm not interested in your body " his sentence caused her to flush in anger and embarrassment " I know " " good " he replied. Slowly he lift the clothes his wearing and Mary grabbed his hands to keep him from removing it " what are you doing " he frowned at her " I thought you understand " " yes, but it doesn't mean that I won't take a bath " " but- " " plus, your body smells like foul and its sweaty " " hey, I am not those living on streets-" " but you smell like one so let go or else- " " let go Tristan " Mary heard a familiar voice from behind, she turns and met Shun's icy gaze " He-- what are you doing here?" she asked trying to sound calm "I'm asking you the same thing" "I have some business with Ma- Christie" "so, you want to taste cheap blood" "that's none of your business" Shun's gaze were like daggers shooting at her, sweat roll on her forehead but she tried to have a poker face as if she have a protection barrier that surrounds her, but she can't help but tremble and she shove her hands on her pants to hide it "Ummm...could, both of you get out" she heard him spoke from behind in a girly manner, blushing lightly, looking away, looking away avoiding hers' and Shun's gaze. She feels like her mouth just hangsopen 'she never acts that way' she shouts in her thoughts. Mary went out of the room quickly unable to take the sight before her.

At Tristan's room, she huffed herself on the sofa, they were almost caught and Shun's timing is the worst. But she can't erase the thought of Tristan acting like a piece of meat before his predators and she hates that he blushes, embarrassed and shy, his playing his part well. Now Shun will really think that she's PATHETIC. But right now, Tristan who wasn't interested in her body must be seeing it at the very moment and it scares her. She might be a cheap blood and her body is not foxy like a model nor her face isn't angelic- in short, she wasn't alluring at all. However, she still has a dignity. Tristan must be mocking her right now but she ignores it. Mary stood and went to the bathroom which is much bigger than what was in her room. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and thinks if she should shower or not. She touches her body and feels how masculine Tristan is. Her heart beats fast at the thought of washing his body, his hair, face and the bottom part. She flush and shake her head trying to erase the thought, she's acting like a pervert but isn't it fair for her to see his body since he also-- "NO!" she shout "no, no, no, it can't be" "what are you doing?" somebody spoke from behind, she turn on her heels and saw Dhaniel leaning on the door frame "you don't have to shout if you didn't want to shower". Mary remain silent as she stares at Dhaniel, she must act as normal as Tristan and they must not suspect "what are you doing here?" "to ask you" "about what?" "not what but who-its about Christie" Mary was unable to speak for a moment, she was nervous. If she messed, Tristan would surely kill her "you asked her to buy flowers?.. its quite suspicious does that mean that you won't kill her?" Her eyes widen in shock 'kill? Tristan want to kill her?' "why were you surprise, don't tell me you already forgot what she'd done" "of course I don'tforget that she hit me" "I thought she smacked you" 'shit!' "she does...yeah but it's also hitting" Dhaniel just eyed her and asked "would you take a bath or not?" "why'd you asked" "don't answer me with another question" "I'll take a bath so you may lea-" her statement was cut off when Dhaniel grabs her by the collar and drag her out of the room.

Mary didn't know where are they going but the next thing she knew was they were walking among the trees and she heard the rushing of waters. They continue to walk until they reached the spot. Mary's eyes bulges out in astonishment, she was never been in such sight before. A waterfall surrounded with trees and blooming flowers. The water is crystal clear and warm which is odd but it didn't bother her for she was mesmerized by its beauty "hey, don't act like it's your first time here" Dhaniel remove his shoes, unbutton his shirt and unbuckle his pants "w-what are you doing?" "don't ask for the obvious" he stated and remove his shirt revealing his nice body frame and six-pack abs, like he always works out. Mary didn't realize that she's been staring at his body for a while "are you just going to stare at me?" Mary looked away flushing a bit 'act normal' she told herself "of course not" "then undress" Mary looked back at Dhaniel who was only wearing dark shorts "okay" she mumbles, a little defiantly. She removes her shirt and pants until she's only wearing shorts. They stepped in the warm water and enjoy themselves. The water is refreshing and Mary takes her time warming her body. She can't hide the happiness and the smile escaping from her lips. Dhaniel splashed her some water and the next thing they knew is that they were playing like little kids. "I've never seen you this happy before" Dhaniel muttered "really?" "Ever since you lost 'him' you've changed a lot" Mary made a confuse look and didn't know what to respond "I understand if you didn't want to talk about it, you're still my younger brother after all" Dhaniel made a face ad give a soft smile. She looked at him dumbfounded and in disbelief 'so he knows how to smile' she quoted "you're a nice brother Dhaniel" Mary return a smile and they continue to splash water.

It was already afternoon when they went back home. She went towards Tristan's room. As soon as she gets inside, a familiar figure met her and as expected it was Tristan with his antagonistic gaze fixed at her "where have you been?" he asked in a deadly tone "I went out with Dhaniel don't worry he-" " you seemed happy flirting with him" "what?" "Your taking advantage of my body, human" "excuse me? First of all, I'm not flirting to your brother, secondly, I am not taking advantage of your body lastly, don't act like- like your...like you jealous" she quiver as she realizes what her last statement is "who says I'm jealous?" "you just say it" "don't be so assuming human, reverie is far from reality" "My name is Christie not human" "but you are" "whatever just call me Christie" "don't command me" "Hi, my name is Christie Wright" she spoke, walks towards Tristan and gestures her hand for a handshake "hi, my name is Chris-" "cut it out, I'm not befriending humans" "who says I'm befriending I'm just giving an introduction" "handshake isn't necessary for introduction" "wow!, your right, you're really smart". Tristan rolls his eyes and went out of the room before he accidentally kills his own body.


	14. Announcement

for more chapters and completed part kindly click on this link below:

https//story/95058472-7th-world-with-you


End file.
